


Home...Home Again

by stingerette1975



Category: WWE
Genre: Heartbreak, M/M, Reunited and It Feels So Good, RoMox - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 13:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19464895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stingerette1975/pseuds/stingerette1975
Summary: Mox left leaving Roman Heartbreakon, he returns but is Roman happy to see him? RoMox





	Home...Home Again

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I haven’t forgotten the main story….just been so busy with the summer so rest assure that I have not given up on “Can Love Happen Again”. I should be able to post a new chapter within the next week or two, so please keep a lookout!  
> But…I will do a one shot of our boys, but it’s Mox in this one. So hope ya’ll like it!

“I miss him Seth, you have no idea what it’s like to miss someone you love because they were so unhappy here with me.” Roman sighs as he gets up from looking at the internet and seeing the man he hasn’t seen in a few months. They met at a café last year and hit it off almost from the start. Seth and Finn, their closest friends, thought him and Mox would last…until he got a job offer that would take him out of state. After going back and forth with the offer with Roman, he took it without letting Roman know so they could possibly relocate. Roman, who owns his own business by computer would have followed him, but he left while Roman was at a small family reunion over a weekend. When he came home, he was heartbroken to find not one single item of his except a note….

_Dear Roman,_

_I decided to take up the job offer since it really does pay more money than what I was making as a bouncer at Flair’s bar. I know you wanted to wait a few more weeks, but I just couldn’t pass it up. I need to get some savings going and being a bouncer wasn’t cutting it. I am sorry that I took the coward way out by not telling you I was leaving, but I just couldn’t stand to watch you cry when I told you I was leaving. I love you so much that it hurts, but I am unhappy here with very little money to my name. You have a successful business and to by honest, I was jealous that you get to spoil me but I couldn’t return the favor. No amount of fucking we do was gonna make up for that._

_Please don’t hate me, I just needed to do this and hope that when I see you again, that you will still love me. There is a small box under our bed that I left for you. Please open it when you get a chance. This is my gift to you before I left. I know it’s not much, but I hope that you will cherish it like I cherish the necklace you gave me that I still have not taken off._

_Love you Ro,_

_Moxley_

When he wiped the tears away from reading the farewell letter, he went to their bedroom and looked under the bed. There, a small box as Mox said, sitting there by itself. He gently got it out and sat down beside the bed and opened it. Tears flowed once he saw what was inside.

There, a black hill gold ring with their intitals engraved on the inside and a cross necklace to match it. As tears started to fall, he gently picked it up, slowly slid the ring on and put the necklace on. They felt both heavy and light. He looks down and sees a small note, _Wear these with pride Roman, know that I will always be with you no matter what. Mox_

“Roman, Mox left because he wanted to, not because he had too.” Seth was still angry for him leaving like he did. He thought Mox loved Roman and that they were gonna be together forever, not for him to up and leave like he did. “I hope wherever he is at, that he is a miserable asshole”

“Seth-“

“No Roman, do not defend him to me. He didn’t have the guts to tell you he was leaving to your face. Instead, you had to read a fucking note as to why he left and then gave you a gift that he thinks will make up for it. No, I don’t want to hear it.” Seth gets up and walks out the door leaving Roman sitting there, looking at the ring wondering if Seth is right.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mox drove into town after being gone for four months, four long months that he has to leave Roman for this job. A job that paid well for the work he did. He didn’t expect it to end early, but the higher ups were pleased with his work and paid him what would be two years pay for being bouncer. They offered him another job that paid just as much, but he told them he needed to see someone he left this job for.

But he later called back and turned down the offer because he knew he couldn’t be away from Roman anymore. But if there was a job closer to home, then he would think about it. They assured him that that was an option.

He was able to open a secure savings account and put all but about $500 in so that he wouldn’t have the cash on hand. He just hopes that he isn’t too late.

As he pulled into the driveway of their old place, he takes a deep breath before turning off the engine and getting out. He knows this will take everything he had to face Roman.

He knocked on the door as he takes a deep breath, he knows that either he will see the man that hates him, or loves him. Only time will tell as well as the gift he bought him.

And when the door opened, he got his answer……

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Roman was sitting on the couch after finishing up his work when he heard the door knock.

“That’s strange, I am not expecting anybody and I know Seth is still pissed off…” he gets up and heads to the door. He opens it up and his eyes goes wide…

“Hi Ro….” Mox says softly because he isn’t sure if his voice could go any higher. He was taking in the sight in front of him and the first thing is sees is….the necklace that hangs from his neck.

“Jo…Jon? Is that…is that you?”

Mox smiles softly, the first real smile in months, all because he heard him say his name…the only one that can ever get away with saying it. “Yeah…yeah baby, it’s me….”

“What the fuck do you want?”

Mox was stunned but was not surprised by his reaction. He honestly didn’t blame him for being angry and hurt. “Please Ro, I am so sorry I left the way I did, but I hope you don’t hate me, please say you don’t hate me. I can handle anything else but that….”

“I don’t hate you Jon…I can never hate you, Mad? Yes, but never hate…but I am damn sure pissed off at you right now. Why are you even here? Why did you come back?”

“Because I missed you dammit! Can you please let me in and explain why I left?”

“Your note told me why you left. You took the job without even having the guts to tell me you were leaving. You left like a fucking coward and I never thought you would do that to me.” Roman was hurting more than he realized when he saw him again. All this time he wanted him home, and now that he is in front of him, he couldn’t help but let out the hurt he has kept in for months.

“I know what I wrote you, but believe me, it wasn’t as easy as you thought it was.” He looked down, trying to fight back the tears that were threatening to fall because the man in front of him is the only man he ever loved, and still loves. But the way he was looking at him was hurting his own heart.

“Then why?” Roman asked as the anger slowly went away.

“Can I come in first? Please?”

Roman steps aside and lets in the one man that he knew could never be replaced. But he needed answers.

They both walked in to the living room. Roman sat down on the couch as Mox sat across from him in a chair. The place hasn’t changed much other than it has a new TV mounted to the wall and new table.

“So, explain…”

Mox cleared his throat and looked at Roman. “The job was pretty high tech. I had to leave sooner than what was planned.”

Roman made no moves, so Mox continued.

“The job was paying me more than two years worth of salary that I was making at the bar so I took the offer before they gave it to someone else.”

“Why didn’t you just tell me that?”

“Because, it was hard for me to tell you I had to leave you for months instead of a couple of weeks. It was suppose to be at least a year, but I told them I only wanted just enough to be set for a while. I told them 6 months was the most I was willing to do.”

“Was the job dangerous, because you never told me who you were working for, just that you got a job offer one night at work.”

“The job isn’t illegal, but it is highly classified. I can tell you that the people that I was working for are good people who has done a lot for their community. All I can really say is that they paid me very well and even offered me another job.”

“Oh…so….”

“No,” Mox put his hand up, “No, I didn’t take the offer because it was a two year minimum requirement and I couldn’t handle being gone any longer than I already was. So I told them no, I turned them down just before I came here. And they were okay with it, but I did tell them I would take an offer closer to home as long as I was able to see you whenever I wanted.”

“What are you trying to say Mox?” his heart was pounding because he missed him so much, no matter how mad he was at him at the moment, he missed him.

“I’m saying….that if you want me baby, I am home again, and this time, I promise I will not leave you again. My heart cannot take it anymore without you with me. So, please, tell me we aren’t over and that we are still together?”

Roman then stands up, walks over to Mox, pulls him up and kisses him with so much passion. And that damn near knocked Mox off his game. He hasn’t felt those lips since he left. He hasn’t been touched like this since he left. He didn’t fuck with no one because he loves Roman.

After the kiss, both lay their forehead on each other, trying to catch their breaths as Mox places his hands on Roman’s hips.

“Please tell me this isn’t a dream and you are here…with me…..please….”

“I am here Ro…it’s not a dream, I am here if you still want me.”

Roman lifts up his left hand, showing Mox the ring he gave him. “I still want you, but you can’t leave me again, not like that…I will always be yours, but you can’t disappear on me again. Please don’t leave me again….”

Mox’s eyes brims with tears because seeing that ring on his finger makes it that much more real. He knew that he made his decision…he can’t leave Roman again.

“I won’t…I won’t leave again, four months without you was torture, I can’t bear to be away from you again. I need you.”

Roman looks up and smiles at Mox. He knows he is telling the truth. He misses him so much.

“Let’s take this to our bedroom, okay? I need you….”

“Lead the way baby…” Roman says as he kisses him again. This time, Mox picks him up and carries him to the one place he felt safe and loved…

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this version is better.


End file.
